It Was a Beautiful Morning
by Takeshi of Gondor
Summary: Duo goes to visit his friend Faramir, but Faramir isn't home. Duo goes on a quest to find his friend. Please R&R (Crossover of Gundam Wing, Lord of the Rings, Outlaw Star, Escaflowne, Digimon, Legend of Zelda, and Star Wars.)


AN: Hello everyone! I am Takeshi and I will be your author for today. As you know this is my first crossover fic, and before we start I'd like to say a few things and clear some stuff up. First, this fic is probably the third dumbest thing I've ever writen (I wrote it just to entertain myself on the school bus). Second, I'm a HORRIBLE speller. I couldn't spell if my life depended on it, so don't critisize my spelling abilities. Third and final, is the matter of...  
Silent*Shadow: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takeshi:... Silent*Shadow.  
S*S: ^_^  
T: She likes to show up in the AN of most of my fics.   
S*S: So get used to it!  
T: Please read and review ~ Takeshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
It Was a Beautiful Morning - by: Takeshi  
It was a beautiful morning and Duo was walking down the road to Faramir's house. When he got their he knocked on the door. Eyowen opened the door.  
"Hi," he said, "Is Faramir here?"  
"No, he's gone out to pick some wildberrires," Eyowen answered. And with that Duo left.  
As Duo was walking through a field to find Faramir he stepped in something smooshy.  
"Uhhh...." Duo looked under his feet and saw Gene.  
"Gene," he said, "What are you doing down there?"  
Gene stood up," I was standing here minding my own business and some freak came and ran me over!"  
"Oh, did he have black hair?"  
"Yup."  
"Then that was Faramir. Come and we shall beat him up together."  
Gene and Duo continued looking for Faramir. Suddenly they came upon a bridge.  
"Fee, fiy, foe, fum... Who's that crossing over my bridge?" Gene looked at Duo.  
"The bridge is talking to us."  
The pair looked under the bridge and they found Dilandeau.  
"Dilandeau," Duo said, "What are you doing under the bridge?"   
Dilandeau answered, "I was sitting here minding my own buisness when some idiot came and pushed me in!"  
"Did he have black hair?" Duo asked. Dilandeau nodded. "Then it was Faramir."  
"Come and we shall beat him up together," Gene said and the three of them set out.  
Soon enough the group came upon someone running around with a bee hive on his head. They pulled it off and it was Matt (the younger Matt).  
"Matt, how'd you get a bee hive on your head?" Dilandeau asked.  
"Well," Matt replied, "I was sitting here when all of the sudden some guy comes and shoots the bee hive and it falls on my head."  
"Oh. Did he have black hair?" Duo asked.   
"I don't know! My eyes were covered by the bee hive!"  
"Well it was probably Faramir," Gene said, "Come and we shall beat him up together."  
The four of them were walking past a river. Suddenly, they saw Link's sword on the ground, but no Link.  
"Link where are you?!" They all shouted.  
"I'm over here!" a boulder answered back. "Pull the mask off!" The four boys pulled and pulled on the boulder until a mask came off and Link was standing there.  
"How'd you get that mask stuck on your face?" Matt asked.  
"I was washing it," Link replied, "but it shrunk. I was trying to see if it would still fit when this man ran by and pushed it on my face. Then, I couldn't get it off."  
"Oh, well it was probably Faramir," Duo said. The other three chimmed in.  
"Come and we shall beat him up together."  
The five boys continued walking until they came upon Obi-wan. There was a tree on his head, and he was sitting on the ground.  
"Obi-wan," Dilandeau said, "Why is there a tree on your head?"  
"I was sitting here meditating, when suddenly this moron came and chopped down the tree and it fell on my head. And I can't get out because if I move the tree will fall on me."  
"Oh." The four others helped Obi-wan get the tree off his head.  
"Who put the tree on your head?" Matt asked. Obi-wan was about to answer when Duo inturrupted him.  
"Did he have black hair?"  
"Yes," Obi-wan answered rather annoyed.  
"Then it was Faramir!"  
"Come and we shall beat him up together!"  
The happy little group came upon a field full of daisies. Suddenly, they saw Faramir sitting by himself.  
"Faramir," Duo said sternly, "You're suposed to be picking wildberries, not harrassing innocent by-standers." Faramir turned around. A strange smile spread across his face.  
"I did!" he yelled, throwing a handful of wildberries at the group. He stood up and began laughing crazily. Then, Faramir ran into the trees and was never seen again.  
End  
  
See? I told you. Dumb. Please review. ~ Takeshi 


End file.
